Field
This invention is generally related to underwater video technology, and in particular, to a system and method for conducting underwater video photography.
Background
Various methods and systems related to underwater video technology are known in to those having ordinary skill in the art. However, the known systems and methods are not optimal for capturing and tracking underwater video images.